


Смертельная обида

by Catalina_Erantzo



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, All sorts of OOC, Incest, Incest Kink, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, fucking for economical benefit, slight D/s overtones
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catalina_Erantzo/pseuds/Catalina_Erantzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Короля-под-Горой выводят из себя требования короля эльфов, и он решает осадить его и лесного принца столь же дерзким запросом. Но вскоре становится ясно, что культуры гномов и эльфов гораздо более различны между собой, чем он привык считать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Смертельная обида

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ludovica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludovica/gifts).
  * A translation of [Mortal Offense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/674480) by [Ludovica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludovica/pseuds/Ludovica). 



> AU, в которой Смауг не захватил Эребор. Поэтому все живы, все довольны.  
> Перевод, как обычно, вольный, как птица.

Он пытался задеть его.

Требования Трандуила граничили с откровенной дерзостью, но эльф оставался глух ко всем аргументам, противоречившим его точке зрения. Торин, конечно, понимал, что эльфийским воинам нужны доспехи, но в этом году из шахт поступило едва ли три четверти того, что добыли в прошлом; кроме того, условия соглашения с королем людей из Южного Лихолесья были бы для него гораздо более выгодными, ведь тому мечи, топоры и копья были просто необходимы для защиты своих земель от набегов постоянно растущего количества орков.

Торин не видел причин отказываться от более прибыльного предложения. Несмотря на то, что гномы Эребора торговали с эльфами с тех самых пор, как основали свое королевство, никто не обязывал их отдавать предпочтение ушастым, если другие были готовы платить больше.

— Насколько мне известно, гномы Железных Холмов согласны предложить вам свои товары, — прорычал Торин после очередной затянувшейся тирады о неблагодарности народа гномов.

— Их условия просто смешны, — прошипел Трандуил. — Твой родственник Даин потребовал двойную цену! За товар низшего качества! Возмутительно!

Торин закатил глаза. Он принял Трандуила лично, не посвящая никого больше в дела двух королей — разве что смазливого лесного принца, который только и делал, что ходил за Трандуилом хвостом с самого приезда. И вот как эльфийский король благодарит его: поливает грязью родича того, кто делится с ним кровом, едой и обсуждает торговые сделки? Какой же нахальный народ эти эльфы.

Нахальством же отдавало и поведение принца, стоящего возле двери в малый чертог. Руки он скрестил на груди, спину держал так прямо, будто кол проглотил, а смотрел своими ярко-зелеными глазами вызывающе и настороженно. Мало кто осмеливался на подобную дерзость в присутствии Торина. Принц был строен и высок, словно молодое деревце. При этом все его движения были полны энергии, присущей только юным созданиям, живости, которой недоставало его отцу со всей его неземной легкостью и грацией. Король гномов никогда раньше не видел юных эльфов. Впрочем, взрослых он тоже встречал очень редко.

И это полностью его устраивало.

Очевидно, Трандуил заметил, как гном закатил глаза, потому что тут же выпрямился, ощетинившись, словно кот. Будто думал, что может произвести впечатление на Торина своим ростом.

— Ну что же, Король-под-Горой, — издевательски ухмыляясь, начал Трандуил. — Я сказал свое слово. Моему народу нужны доспехи. Нас вечно подстерегает опасность, поэтому мы должны быть готовы отразить ее. Я заключал сделки с твоими предками с самого основания Эребора и не отступлю, пока не получу свое!

Упорство Трандуила медленно, но уверенно действовало Торину на нервы. Их спор продолжался вот уже несколько часов. Он беспрестанно повторял эльфу, что у них просто-напросто не хватит на всех железа, а люди согласны заплатить больше, чем он. Должно быть, долгие столетия, проведенные в этом мире, отрицательно сказались на состоянии разума Трандуила. А может, его острые уши не больше, чем куски мертвой плоти, как у старого Оина…

— Я говорил тебе сотню раз, и повторю снова, Трандуил, король Лесного королевства. Если ты не предложишь цену выше той, которую заплатят другие, я не смогу договориться с тобой. — Голос Торина превратился в низкий рык. Наглость короля эльфов все больше раздражала его, и он не счел нужным скрывать этого. Во имя бороды Дурина, он Король-под-Горой, и он не обязан терпеть этих высокомерных эльфов вместе с их безрассудными запросами.

Трандуил надулся еще больше, а щеки его запунцовели от возмущения, чему Торин несказанно обрадовался.

— Хорошо же, король гномов, — прорычал Трандуил в ответ, — что еще я могу предложить тебе, раз цена, которую тебе посулили «другие», слишком высока для меня? Нам нужны доспехи. Так чего ты от нас хочешь?

Он так и не понял! Торину жутко хотелось наконец закончить этот разговор и выдворить наглых эльфов из подземных чертогов. А потом заняться делами, которые еще способны принести выгоду.

Сжав пальцами подлокотники высокого кресла, служившего ему сидением, Торин выпрямил спину и посмотрел на эльфийского короля в упор. Их глаза теперь были на одном уровне. 

— Ты получишь свои доспехи не раньше, чем ляжешь под меня вместе со своим сыном, так и знай.

Торин понимал, насколько жестоким было такое оскорбление. Понимал он и то, что вполне мог испортить отношения с Лихолесьем на несколько лет вперед, но, честно говоря, упрямство Трандуила вывело его из себя. Он хотел прекратить переговоры во что бы то ни стало, и теперь его мало заботила возможная обида торгового партнера.

Но вместо того, чтобы побагроветь от злости, как сделал бы любой гном, услыхав подобный укол, Трандуил просто поднял брови. Его сын сделал то же самое, слегка поменяв позу. Король эльфов мельком взглянул на своего принца, а затем перевел взгляд на Торина.

— Так почему ты сразу не сказал? — В голосе Трандуила сквозило нетерпение с легкой примесью раздражения, но гнева… не было. Он совершенно не обиделся.

Трандуил почтил Торина легким наклоном головы, пока тот изо всех сил пытался сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица.

— Мы зайдем в твои покои после ужина, — сказал он. 

Затем развернулся, жестом велел сыну открыть дверь, и оба эльфа ушли.

А Торин остался сидеть в своем высоком кресле и добрых пять минут в полном недоумении пялился на дверь.

Оказывается, он и понятия не имел о некоторых особенностях эльфийской морали.

***

После ужина он и впрямь обнаружил эльфов в своих покоях.

В тот вечер они оба ушли отдыхать пораньше: не настолько, чтобы вызвать подозрения, но так, чтобы Торину пришлось ненадолго остаться после их ухода. У него не было выбора, поэтому он продолжал развлекать своих гостей, но мысли его постоянно ускользали к двум эльфам, которые, очевидно, будут ждать его в спальне, дабы, что ж… «лечь под него»…

По правде сказать, он не знал, что и думать. Разве подобает королям решать свои споры в спальных покоях? Да и потом, если он согласится, то ему придется заключить сделку с Трандуилом и отказать южанам... 

Но когда он зашел в свои покои и застал там обоих эльфов, отца и сына, разодетых в тонкие мерцающие ночные рубашки, то решил, что чертоги Эребора не обрушатся ему на голову, если он слегка пренебрежет этикетом. А с людьми Юга он уж как-нибудь договорится.

Когда Торин вошел, оба эльфа обернулись. Принц — имя которого он так и не удосужился запомнить, хотя следовало — слегка поклонился ему, а Трандуил поприветствовал гнома лишь неспешным наклоном головы. Торин ответил коротким кивком, а потом сел в большое, крепкое кресло, стоящее возле камина. Из него хорошо было видно кровать. Хоть ему и не хотелось признаваться себе в этом, но он плохо представлял, как пройдет эта встреча. Как именно следует пользоваться услугами эльфов королевской крови в спальне?

С другой стороны… Сама мысль о том, что надменный эльфийский король будет повиноваться ему, не только из-за сделки, но и потому, что в его власти окажется его принц… В конце концов, разве сын не самое слабое место отца? Эти мысли пробуждали в нем греховные желания…

Он откинулся на спинку кресла и пристально осмотрел их обоих. На лицах эльфов застыло беспристрастное, невозмутимое выражение, холодные глаза не предавали ни одного чувства хозяев, серебряные волосы были гладко расчесаны, а из прически не выбивался ни один волос, несмотря на то, что Трандуил пришел без короны, а его сын расплел свои косы.

Интересно, сможет ли он заставить их щеки алеть от страсти, разбудить огонь в прохладных взорах… Он был уверен в том, что с легкостью сможет растрепать их аккуратные белокурые волосы, это уж точно… 

По-видимому, ожидание не доставляло им никаких неудобств, хотя Торин потратил немало времени на то, чтобы хорошо рассмотреть их. Оба эльфа просто стояли, обратив на него взгляды; на губах Трандуила играла едва заметная улыбка, а по лицу его сына было видно, что он слегка напряжен в ожидании того, что должно было произойти. Торин положил голову на переплетенные пальцы рук, упершись локтями в кресло, и стал размышлять над тем, как следует поступить дальше.

— Снимайте одежду, — велел он наконец, и его звучный голос эхом отразился от сводчатого потолка. Когда оба эльфа потянулись к своим воротникам, он поднял руку. — Друг с друга.

Уголок губ Трандуила приподнялся в подобии улыбки. Он обернулся и поманил к себе сына. Каждое его движение было неторопливо и преисполнено грации, напоминая медленный танец ивовых листьев на легком ветру.

Принц подошел к отцу, двигаясь не так изящно, как он, но более энергично, быстро и самоуверенно, что навело Торина на мысль о юном самце косули. На удивление, он не проявил должной почтительности по отношению к своему королю, когда принялся расстегивать крючки его одежды, то и дело забираясь пальцами под бархатную ткань. Когда ему удалось вызвать у отца легкую дрожь своими прикосновениями, его губы растянулись в усмешке, а старший эльф порицательно прищелкнул языком.

Эльфеныш осторожно стянул одеяние с рук Трандуила, оставив мужчину полностью обнаженным. Торин, слегка прищурившись, оглядывал его высокое стройное тело, его белую кожу, отдающую золотым блеском в теплом свечении ламп, совершенно безупречную, совсем лишенную волос. Он раньше никогда не видел существ, у которых на теле не было ни единого волоска, и тут же почувствовал странный, почти болезненный укол возбуждения в паху. Блестящие серебряные пряди струились по его стройным плечам, тонким рукам и гибкому торсу, когда он принялся раздевать своего сына движениями, полными неземной грации.

В отличие от младшего эльфа, он сосредоточился именно на раздевании и на то, чтобы расстегнуть пуговицы, тратил не больше удара сердца. Затем он позволил одеянию соскользнуть с плеч принца, и то упало к его тонким лодыжкам.

У принца были длинные, мускулистые руки и ноги, крепкие плечи. Этим он отличался от отца, у которого мышцы были видны немного слабее. Но даже атлетическое телосложение, не оставлявшее сомнений в силе и крепости его тела, не отнимало у него легкости и грациозности. Это странное сочетание было присуще всем эльфам.

Трандуил взглянул на Торина краем глаза, будто ожидая дальнейших указаний. В ответ гном сделал небольшой жест рукой, велевший эльфам продолжать.

Король эльфов чуть приподнял бровь, затем снова повернулся к сыну, убрал в сторону его шелковистые волосы, взял за шею своими длинными пальцами и наклонился, запечатлевая на его губах невесомый поцелуй. Но вместо того, чтобы отстраниться, он медлил, несмотря на то, что их кожа едва соприкасалась. Принц придвинулся ближе к отцу, приоткрыл рот, хватаясь рукой за его бедра, и прижался к нему всем телом. Трандуил переместил руку на его челюсть и, крепко держа, проник ему в рот языком.

Они продолжили поцелуй, приоткрыв рты ровно настолько, чтобы Торину было видно, как движутся их языки, розовые, влажные и столь же проворные, как рука юного эльфа, которую он запустил в солнечные пряди Трандуила, потирая подушечками пальцев кожу пониже его уха, отчего тот низко вздыхал в рот сыну.

Было очевидно, что все эти действия были неслучайны, а служили частью некой стратегии или подчинялись правилам игры. Каждое их движение было продумано наперед, совершалось уверенно, а после тихого стона, слетевшего с губ принца, когда Трандуил провел большим пальцем вдоль маленькой впадинки над его тазовой костью, Торину стало интересно, насколько хорошо эльфийский король знает реакции тела своего отпрыска.

От одной этой мысли его прошила жаркая дрожь. Торин продолжал наблюдать за тем, как принц прижимается бедрами к паху отца. О нравах и традициях эльфийского народа ему было известно очень мало, поэтому он не знал, было ли такое поведение более привычным в их обществе. Однако то, что они делали, казалось таким извращенным… То, что два столь схожих внешне создания ведут себя друг с другом в такой манере… То, насколько уверенно, будто успокаивая, касался Трандуил своего сына, а тот отвечал ему взглядом, полным доверия, подчиняясь каждому прикосновению… Было совершенно ясно, кем были друг для друга эти эльфы, и Торину все это казалось ужасно неправильным…

Его дыхание участилось, а по телу расползался жар, закручиваясь в паху жгучей спиралью…

Он поднялся из своего кресла, но не стал приближаться к эльфам, хотя Трандуил остановил сына и следил за его движениями.

Из выдвижного ящика на другой стороне комнаты Торин извлек небольшую склянку с маслом, которым обычно смазывал свою бороду и косы. Он нечасто предавался любовным играм, поэтому не имел привычки хранить для таких случаев специальную смазку. Но стоит надеяться, что и этого масла будет достаточно.

Он бросил склянку двум эльфам — младший поймал ее безо всяких усилий.

— Хочу, чтобы ты подготовил своего отца, парень; на кровати, ты сверху. И смотри не отлынивай.

Юный эльф поднял бровь точно таким же образом, как и его отец, хотя его брови были и вполовину не столь выразительны, как у короля. Затем он слегка склонил голову и вновь поцеловал отца в губы, легонько подталкивая его к кровати. Трандуил подчинился, бросив на Торина взгляд, в котором невозможно было что-либо прочитать. Король лег на кровать, широко разведя ноги, чтобы его сын мог улечься между них.

Торин обошел их по кругу, на ходу снимая меховой жилет и расстегивая пояс. От вида принца, который стоял на коленях перед отцом, раздвинувшим в стороны ноги, словно распутная девка, все слои надетой на нем одежды стали ужасно тесными. Золотистые волосы эльфеныша упали тому на плечи, на миг закрыв лица обоих от Торина, словно вуаль, прежде чем Трандуил убрал их сыну за острое ухо. Принц, казалось, прошептал что-то в губы Трандуилу, пока скользил своими тонкими длинными пальцами вдоль лебединой шеи отца, вниз по груди, бокам и бедрам, проводя по их внутренней стороне и пробираясь ему между ног.

Ловкие движения руки сына вырвали у короля низкий вздох. Торину было сложно разглядеть, что именно делает эльф, но от вида, открывшегося перед ним, одежда его стала еще более тесной: он охватывал глазами вытянутое на кровати тело Трандуила, его расширенные зрачки, слегка приоткрытый рот, грудь, которая теперь вздымалась чаще, чем пару секунд назад, мышцы пресса, сжимавшиеся, когда он смотрел, как его сын обмакивает палец в масло. Было видно, как подергивается его твердый член, прижатый к животу.

Младший эльф провел блестящими от скользкого масла пальцами по возбужденной плоти отца, потирая головку, затем вниз по всей длине к мошонке. Трандуил низко застонал, когда рука принца бесстыдно спустилась чуть ниже – теперь Торин догадывался, что он там делает.

Глаза парня, полные зеленого огня, заволокло пеленой от вожделения, а налившийся кровью член торчал между ног. На краткий миг Торин подумал, не велеть ли эльфенку самому отыметь отца, но спустя мгновение он отверг эту мысль. Этой ночью он возьмет их обоих, и не станет уступать первенство ни в чем.

С губ лесного короля сорвался низкий стон — по всей видимости, в него проник первый палец. Его эльфеныш слегка усмехнулся и от этого стал настолько похож на отца, что Торин тот час же принялся расстегивать свой кожаный камзол. 

Одной рукой Трандуил прикоснулся к золотистым волосам на затылке принца, путаясь в них длинными пальцами — а затем схватил крепче и потянул, выгнувшись под более сильным телом сына.

— Леголас… — простонал Трандуил с закрытыми глазами, извиваясь от касаний младшего эльфа.

Теперь Торин, по крайней мере, знал, как его зовут. Он снял свой камзол и повесил его на тот же стул, где покоились его жилет и пояс.

— Вот так, парень, растяни его хорошенько… — низко прорычал он, обходя кровать, пока не оказался прямо за ними. На гноме остались только штаны и ботинки. Он заметил, что Трандуил наблюдает за ним в перерывах между сладострастным закатыванием глаз и соблазнительными стонами. На миг он был уверен, что взгляд короля эльфов прошелся по его груди — но потом Леголас слегка повернул руку, и Трандуил запрокинул голову назад и вскрикнул.

Что ж, эльф совершенно не стеснялся свободно выражать свои чувства. От этого Торин не смог сдержать ухмылки. Было довольно трудно оторвать взгляд от искаженного похотью лица лесного короля. Однако зад эльфийского принца привлекал его лишь немногим меньше стонов его отца…

Гном провел ладонью по его правой ягодице, сперва нежно, а потом крепко схватил и слегка притянул к себе, чтобы обеспечить лучший доступ к прелестной эльфийской заднице. Он почувствовал, как эльф на секунду напрягся, но затем вновь расслабился. Когда Торин наклонился вперед, чтобы взять склянку, которую Леголас прежде оставил на кровати рядом с отцом, он поймал взгляд зеленых глаз, полыхающих голодным огнем, увидел, как дернулся уголок его слегка раскрытых губ, лишь самую малость, отчего по позвоночнику пошла жаркая дрожь.

— Ты тот еще развратник, а, парень? — прошептал он, и звук его голоса вынудил принца слегка закусить нижнюю губу. Ухмыльнувшись, Торин выпрямился и вновь вытащил затычку из склянки. Он знал, какое влияние мог оказывать на некоторых его голос, и оттого, что он пробирал даже эльфов, его наполнила гордость.

— Продолжай растягивать отца, парень.

Вместо того, чтобы вымазывать в масле пальцы, он наклонил склянку и вылил небольшое количество в расселину между ягодицами эльфа, оттянув одну из них в сторону свободной рукой.

— Можешь продолжать, пока я не сочту, что ты готов принять меня, — раздался его голос, отражаясь от сводчатого потолка. От низкого тембра по плечам эльфа пробежала легкая дрожь, что доставило немалое удовольствие Торину. Он потер большим пальцем плотно сжатое кольцо мышц между крепкими ягодицами эльфа, рассматривая его торс и руки. Когда он протолкнул внутрь первый палец, наградой ему послужил новый приступ слабой дрожи и резкий вздох — а еще низкий стон эльфийского короля от того, как его сын ускорил движения рукой, возможно, намереваясь побыстрее выполнить данное ему задание.

— Такой нетерпеливый… — проурчал Торин, когда принц немного оттопырил попку. Жар, струящийся по его венам, постепенно собирался между ногами, разгораясь все сильнее; твердый член натягивал ткань штанов, а сознание затмевала порочная страсть. Он быстро просунул второй палец и принялся трахать эльфенка, проворачивая пальцы, чтобы заставить его вскрикнуть так же, как его отец немногим ранее. Голос принца был несколько выше голоса короля, скорее шелк, чем бархат, и от его звука по позвоночнику Торина прошли волны жара, подобные струям расплавленного золота.

Также он заметил, что эльф довольно хорошо справляется с вторжением его пальцев — натренированные мышцы не оказывали практически никакого сопротивления и расслаблялись от его прикосновений, затягивая пальцы все глубже, словно проглатывая.

Торин подумал, насколько опытным мог быть эльф в постели, и после этой мысли ему стало просто невыносимо сдерживать себя — он хотел овладеть им в ту же секунду.

Торин вынул пальцы и быстро скинул с себя ботинки и штаны. Пару секунд он размышлял, с какой стороны подойти к делу. Кровать была невысокой, но разницу в росте никто не отменял… Его ноги были лишь немногим длиннее бедер принца, так как же…

Решение нашлось довольно быстро: он просто забрался на кровать, встал сзади эльфийского принца и заставил его приподнять зад еще выше, тем самым выгнувшись навстречу его сильным рукам. С едва заметной ухмылкой Торин опять взял склянку с маслом и вылил щедрую порцию на свой стоящий колом толстый член.

Одной рукой он взял Леголаса за шею и держал так, чтобы тот смотрел прямо в глаза своему отцу. Из-за плеча принца Торин хорошо видел Трандуила: взгляд кристально-синих глаз прожигал его собственные, а на лице застыла смесь удовлетворения, любопытства и тусклого пламени желания.

— Теперь положи руки на простынь, парень, — скомандовал Торин, и эльф подчинился, высунув из отца пальцы и упершись ладонями в мягкую постель по обеим сторонам от короля. К этому моменту оба эльфа тяжело дышали, и на пару секунд единственными звуками, которые можно было услышать в комнате, стали их частые, прерывистые вздохи. Но затем Торин вошел в принца, заставляя его потратить остатки воздуха на низкий стон от ощущения, как его проход растягивало нечто гораздо более крупное, чем пальцы.

От тесноты и жара у Торина перехватило дыхание, но потом он толкнулся глубже, полностью погружаясь в теплую, бессмертную плоть.

Держа Леголаса за бедро одной рукой, он переместил другую с его шеи на щиколотку короля и потянул на себя, заставив того выпрямить ногу на постели. Трандуил бросил на него быстрый взгляд из-за плеча сына, а тот оперся о его грудь плечом, тяжело дыша. Торин начал медленно двигать бедрами, туда, затем обратно, совершая мелкие круговые движения. Он смотрел на то, как Трандуил проводит своими длинными пальцами по затылку сына, зарываясь в шелковистые золотые пряди, видел, как движутся его губы, шептавшие слова на их диковинном языке, возможно, с целью успокоить. 

Торин провел ладонью по длинной, стройной ноге короля эльфов, вынуждая посмотреть на себя, чтобы тут же бросить на него страстный, почти дразнящий взгляд, а затем принялся толкаться в его сына всерьез.

Юный эльф стонал в шею отцу, красиво выгибая свое стройное тело под сильными, непрекращающимися толчками. Торин отпустил ногу Трандуила и снова взял принца за шею, поднимая его голову так, чтобы его отцу было видно выражение его лица, пока Король-под горой наслаждался его телом, трахая его, совершенно не сдерживая себя. Леголас стонал все громче и громче, и вскоре ему стал вторить гномий король, тяжело дыша, низко рыча и приглушенно ругаясь.

Но, несмотря на изумительное ощущение вечно молодой плоти вокруг его члена, несмотря на жар в крови от стонов эльфеныша, ничто не могло сравниться с тем чувством, которое дарили Торину эти глаза-кристаллы, обращенные на него из-за плеча принца. Их взгляд прожигал его тело и разум. Под бдительным взором эльфийского короля он содрогнулся и чуть было не излился в жаркое, тесное тело под ним, когда почувствовал, как об икру и кожу под коленом потерлась тонкая, длинная нога.

Торин прекратил толкаться и слегка наклонился вперед над стройной спиной молодого эльфа, чтобы восстановить дыхание, проводя ладонями по его сильным плечам и худым бокам. Гном заметил, что эльфенок начал терять терпение — он принялся извиваться на члене, словно змея в воде. Однако Торин наградил его всего одним сильным толчком, прежде чем вынул член.

— Слезай с отца и ложись перед ним, парень. Трандуил, — секунду он колебался в ожидании реакции лесного короля на фамильярное обращение, но продолжил, как только увидел на его лице довольную кривую усмешку и поднятые в ответ брови, — становись на четвереньки. Можешь… позаботиться о сыне, а я проверю, хорошо ли он выполнил поручение.

От этих слов Трандуил ухмыльнулся во весь рот. Он сел, позволив сыну перелезть через свои ноги, и милостиво склонил в сторону голову:

— Как пожелаешь, — ответил король эльфов и картинно повернулся, медленно и изящно, словно кошка, подавая свое тело Королю-под-Горой так, будто оно было изысканным блюдом.

Его сын растянулся перед ним, привстав и опершись на локти, чтобы видеть, как отец лижет его небольшой член.

Торин пару секунд смотрел на то, как старший эльф проводит губами по нежной плоти между ног сына, затем пропускает ее в рот, постепенно вбирая до основания и принимаясь лениво сосать.

Принц низко застонал и прошептал «Ада…», а потом стал перебирать пальцами волосы Трандуила, контролируя его движения, и бросил на Торина выжидательный взгляд. Эльф тяжело дышал сквозь приоткрытый рот, а глаза его туманились от похоти. 

Губы Торина искривились в усмешке, когда он наконец схватил эльфийского короля за бедра и слегка притянул к себе, приставив к его дырочке свой член — на нем все еще была смазка.

Спору не было, парень хорошо подготовил Трандуила. Хоть его задница была столь же восхитительно узка, как у его сына, он легко проскользнул внутрь, отчего из сомкнутых на члене губ короля вырвался низкий стон.

Сперва Торин не торопился, осторожно толкаясь в эльфа. Он попробовал входить под разными углами, пока наконец не задел головкой члена небольшой комок нервов в нескольких сантиметрах от входа, даривших королю сильные ощущения. После этого Трандуил вздрагивал от каждого толчка и стонал громче на фоне частых вздохов его сына — тот, казалось, приближался к оргазму. Наверняка Торин сказать не мог, ведь он не знал, как долго Перворожденные могли заниматься любовью, прежде чем кончить, и можно ли угадать их предстоящую разрядку по тем же признакам, что и у гномов. Учащенное дыхание юного эльфа теперь срывалось с его губ вскриками и скулежем, и эти сладкие вздохи приятно контрастировали с низкими горловыми стонами его отца. Торин ускорил движения, сам будучи близок к финалу.

Эльфийский король дрожал от страсти в руках гнома, его тело напрягалось каждый раз, когда он стонал чуть громче. По венам Торина тек жидкий огонь, перед глазами все плыло, с каждой секундой сильнее — и наконец жар раскалился до предела, посылая по телу волну горячей лавы, которая затмила все вокруг, оставляя лишь ощущение палящего блаженства, пока он кончал внутрь Трандуила.

Торин потерял равновесие и упал на спину эльфа, чувствуя, как накатывают слабеющие волны удовольствия, и вдруг услышал, как кричит принц — звук доходил до него словно сквозь пелену. Он все еще пытался восстановить сбитое дыхание, но заметил, что сам Трандуил не успел кончить. Поэтому он потянулся к его члену, обнимая гибкое тело, и стал яростно ему дрочить, потирая большим пальцем головку. Он вышел из Трандуила, провел большим пальцем по его растянутой дырке, наслаждаясь видом вытекающего из нее семени, и стал тереть ее, продолжая двигать второй рукой. И наконец король эльфов протяжно вскрикнул, выгибая свое прекрасное тело под касаниями Торина, и залил спермой руку гномьего короля.

***

— Надеюсь, что завтра мне сообщат точные условия нашей сделки, — сказал король, негромко вздохнув. Он поднялся с постели, как только все трое насладились послеоргазменной негой, и взял с пола свою одежду, жестом указывая сыну сделать то же самое. А после учтиво кивнул Торину и произнес:

— Увидимся утром.

С этими словами королевская семья покинула спальню, оставив совершенно обессиленного Торина лежать пластом на кровати и думать, что так хорошо ему не было вот уже несколько десятилетий… 

Да уж, теперь ему придется придумать для короля людей железное оправдание…


End file.
